


Arietta

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AU nyampur, Drabble Collection, M/M, OOC mungkin?, pelarian dari tugas /heh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika aria bersenandung, ada larik kisah yang berlagu.</p><p>Aria Keenam - satu suara : “Aku ... belum dapat ... ciuman ... selamat datang.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ekuator

**Author's Note:**

> Hyahoo~ kembali lagi sama saya XD  
> Dari dulu kepengen banget bikin kumpulan drabble hatajitsu dan baru kesampean sekarang /yha  
> Dan nantinya fic ini bakal diisi drabble hatajitsu berbagai AU... yaaa, hitung2 juga berbagi headcanon saya ke readers sekalian /gausah
> 
> Anyway, untuk chapter awal ini terinspirasi dari fic "Jingga"-nya Alitheia-san~ somehow, jingga dan hatajitsu sangat cucok muah2~ /heh  
> .  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Arietta © Alice Klein  
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."  
> .  
> .  
> Happy reading~!

Semburat jingga memenuhi ruang hampa angkasa. Ada matahari benderang yang setengah lingkaran; nyaris terbenam, ditelan tepi langit imajiner.

Dua siluet nampak ada di sana. Bersenda gurau, bertukar tawa, meracau, berupaya membebaskan diri dari rutinitas yang mengekang sukma. Memacu langkah saling mengejar satu sama lain—serupa _cheetah_ yang mengejar rusa buruannya—dan waktu cepat terasa kala salah satu tubuh itu berhasil ditarik, direngkuh, saat gravitasi—secara sepihak—kemudian mengambil alih permainan dengan memberikan momentum pada dua raga yang kini saling bergumul, menghantam daratan kuarsa putih, berguling, lalu selanjutnya tawa keduanya semakin bergaung memecah ritme alam yang tenang.

“Lelah?” Yang menangkap, bertanya di sela napasnya yang tersengal letih.

“Mungkin,” Jawaban yang lugas dari pemuda di bawahnya, “Omong-omong, menyingkirlah. Tubuhmu berat, Hatano-san.”

“Belum mau.”

“Cepat menyingkir.”

“Tidak sekarang, Jitsui.”

Jitsui mendengus geli, “Baiklah, baiklah,” Telapak tangannya mengusap kepala _hazel_ yang merangsek di perpotongan lehernya, sesekali pula jemari-jemari itu memilin dan bermain-main dengan helaian surai-surai halus—dan sedikit berpasir—tersebut, “Untuk kali ini, aku izinkan.”

Ketika retorika tak bernada ada di antara mereka. Sunyi semula menyelinap, merayap, lalu memerangkap keduanya dalam hening tak terbilang. Kendati begitu, sapuan gelombang yang menghapus jejak-jejak dan deburan ombak pasang yang memercik air asin tetap hadir, tetap menemani setiap masa yang bergulir monoton.

 _Tetap ada dalam harmoninya sendiri yang bertempo statis_.

Hatano kemudian beranjak bangun, menumpu titik berat tubuhnya pada kedua lutut serta kedua telapak tangannya, mengukung raga sang pemuda manik gulita di bawah kuasanya, dan hanya mengizinkan pandangan itu tertuju padanya.

_Sepenuhnya._

_Seutuhnya._

Anggaplah ia egois karena menginginkan atensi sempurna dari Jitsui.

(Tapi, itu wajar ‘kan?)

“Jitsui,” Suara beratnya membuka tabir yang sempat tertutup rapat.

“Ya?”

“Jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal bersamaku, apa jawabmu?”

Jitsui mengerjap, membiarkan pertanyaan itu menguap dalam beberapa sekon yang singkat, “Entahlah,” Selanjutnya ia terkekeh melihat raut tak suka tergambar di wajah Hatano, “Itu tergantung apa alasanmu mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama.”

Ah, alasan. “Alasanku … “ Kesepian? Butuh teman? “ … agar dapat melihatmu setiap hari?”

_Oh, oke._

“Sungguh jawaban yang _bukan Hatano-san_ sekali,” Senyumnya mencibir, namun Hatano sudah kebal disindir.

“Aku hanya berusaha jujur.”

“Ah, iya. Kau benar,” Tangan itu beralih ke rahang tegas yang membingkai rupa pemuda di hadapannya, “Tinggal bersama Hatano-san, aku tidak mau …”

“Jitsui—“

“… tidak mau menolak, maksudnya.” Jitsui mengerling usil, lalu mereka tertawa.

“Dasar,” Hatano merendahkan posisinya. Jarak keduanya menipis, hidung keduanya bersentuhan, “Sejak kapan kau bisa berbuat jahil seperti itu, huh?”

“Sejak Hatano-san tak menyadarinya, mungkin?”

“Ya, aku memang tak sadar, sih,” Timpal Hatano ringan, “Jadi … bagaimana?”

“Bagaimana apa?”

“Bisakah kau mengemasi barang-barangmu dalam semalam, Jitsui?”


	2. Nyctophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Esok malam, Hatano-san mau melihat langit lagi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble ini dirombak sedikit dari hasil ketikan memo random di hp 8') /nak  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Arietta © Alice Klein  
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."  
> .  
> .  
> Happy reading~!

Pekat dan pekatnya berjumpa.

Pekat dengan titik putih yang menyebar dan pekatnya yang sepekat jelaga bersua.

Langit malam tak ubahnya kanvas milik semesta yang menggelap di saat mentari lekang tertelan horizon. Lalu sunyi merengkuhnya dan hanya bulan serta bintang yang sanggup bertahan. Meski akhirnya bintang tak sesetia rembulan—bintang bisa jatuh, rembulan tetap menggantung—dan hanya rembulan yang selalu terkenang.

Jitsui suka suasana di malam hari.

Suka saat angin dingin menerpa halus sensor inderanya. Suka saat kunang-kunang menerangi setiap titian langkahnya. Suka saat melihat cahaya-cahaya berpendar di antara gulita yang memerangkap. Suka apapun yang berhubungan dengannya atas dasar yang sederhana; karena ia menyukai sepi yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Jitsui suka suasana di malam hari.

Bahkan rasa sukanya telah jatuh pada tingkat maniak.

(Bukan maniak-maniak seperti orang gila—ia masih waras, sungguh.)

Tak ada alasan khusus. Ia memang suka saja dengan _malam_. Sesederhana rasa suka seorang anak kecil pada mainan dan pada permen gula-gula. Coba saja secara acak, sebutkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan malam. Seperti suara jangkrik-jangkriknya, gemerisik dahan pohon yang mengetuk sayup jendela, atau apapun yang tersangkut paut dengan malam, ia secara otomatis akan menyukainya tanpa memerlukan alasan lebih selain karena rasa sukanya terhadap _malam_.

“Belum tidur?”

Dikejutkan dengan suara _baritone_ yang melontarkan pertanyaan retoris—ia masih di sini, berarti belum tidur—, Jitsui sontak menoleh. Figur yang ia kenal berdiri di ambang pintu kaca berbingkai kayu, menatap dengan menyelidik walau tak menaruh kecurigaan mutlak, dan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sama seperti hari-hari biasa.

Disertai tarikan senyum yang lembut, Jitsui menggeleng kemudian kembali menaruh dagunya di antara kedua lengannya yang masih melipat di atas pembatas balkon. Ia menatap langit, lagi. Membiarkan angkasa tersebut menenggelamkannya bulat-bulat dalam galaksi seputih susu.

Yang semula hanya berdiri saja, selanjutnya mendekat, mengambil tempat bersisian dengan Jitsui yang memilih untuk hanyut dalam keindahan yang hening tawarkan.

“Langitnya indah,” ia berucap halus—meskipun lagam itu bukanlah khasnya, ia tetap tak ingin menginterupsi.

“Ya, kau benar,” Jitsui menoleh dan seulas senyum itu masih belum luntur ditelan masa yang semakin melarut, “Hatano-san menyukainya?”

Hatano tak mengiyakan, tidak juga berkata sebaliknya, “Aku bukan seorang apresiator. Hanya seorang penikmat awam.”

“Jadi apakah Hatano-san menikmatinya?”

Oh.

Hatano sudah tahu perihal kecintaan Jitsui pada malam—siapa yang tak tahu memangnya?—. Sehingga, sekilas, ia bisa menangkap kilat lugu dari obsidian milik sang pemuda ketika membahas kegemarannya tersebut. Sikapnya seolah menunjukkan pengharapan tinggi pada jawaban yang hendak Hatano lontarkan.

“Aku tentu, menikmatinya,” Hatano jujur berucap kali ini karena memang itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

“Ah, senang mendengarnya,” Entah apa yang melandasinya merespon demikian, Jitsui nyatanya senang saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang satu pikiran dengannya.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang berlisan. Jitsui dan hatano sama-sama terlena dalam keheningan. Sampai bunyi jam kakek di ruang tengah bergema, membuyarkan lamunan keduanya.

“Ayo, kita kembali tidur.”

Tangan Hatano yang terulur, segera disambut oleh Jitsui. Senyumnya hangat, kontras dengan dinginnya udara malam yang menggigit.

.

.

“Esok malam, Hatano-san mau melihat langit lagi?”

Karena ia menyukai malam dan menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya.

(Bertambahlah ruas malam yang ia pijak, semakin panjang hingga tak bertepi ujungnya.)


	3. Detensi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Selanjutnya saat kita bertemu, hiburlah aku lagi, Tuan Polisi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena Jitsui yang menjadi pencuri (hati) itu adalah something /apa.  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Arietta © Alice Klein  
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."  
> .  
> .  
> Happy reading~!

“Selamat malam, Tuan Polisi. Oh! Atau jika berkenan—karena aku tak akan memaksa juga—, bisa kupanggil dirimu dengan _Tuan Hatano_?”

Hatano tersentak. Masih setia dengan kuda-kudanya memegang pistol dengan waspada, ia membalik badan. Cahaya temaram lampu ruang pameran memperjelas sosok di hadapannya sekarang. Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam, topi sulap yang juga hitam, jubah warna senada, dan monokel di mata kanan, tengah menyunggingkan senyum miring menantang.

_Seperti karakter seorang pencuri klasik dalam komik detektif remaja._

“Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku?”

Tarikan di sudut bibirnya melengkung jenaka. Satu tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari balik tuksedo, “Aku mengawasimu,” Sebuah lencana kepolisian dengan lempeng keemasan ia tunjukkan, “Mendapatkan informasimu tidaklah sulit, Tuan Hatano.”

“Berhenti memanggilku begitu,” Hatano membalas lugas, tak gentar pada eksistensi sang pencuri yang berstatus sebagai buronan aparat kepolisian di depannya.“Aku tak akan pernah berkenan dipanggil demikian oleh penjahat sepertimu.”

Mata gulitanya membulat lalu mendengus geli, “Ah, baiklah! Setidaknya kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan lain. Penjahat ini punya nama, lho,” Ia mendekati Hatano dengan tenang, setenang aliran sungai di musim semi, dan Hatano tetap mempertahankan posisinya, “Aku Jitsui. Salam kenal,” Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, senyum tipis terulas, dan topinya diangkat sekilas.

“Aku tahu.”

“Oh! Benarkah? Aku terkenal, ya?”

“Jika maksudmu terkenal karena ulahmu menjebol beberapa bank dalam kurun waktu sebulan, kurasa iya.”

“Menakjubkan. Tuan Polisi yang satu ini tahu banyak juga, eh?” Jitsui terkekeh, “Dan terima kasih atas penjelasan singkatnya, aku sangat tersanjung. Omong-omong, kau bisa menurunkan pistol itu, Tuan. Lihat—” Kedua tangannya terangkat di samping kepala dan telapak tangannya terbuka, “—aku tak membawa senjata apapun ke sini. Aku tidak berbahaya.” Ada penekanan di akhir kata yang ia ucapkan.

Iris cokelat itu mengilat. Dengan enggan, ia memasukan kembali pistol tersebut dan garisbawahi, ia begitu bukan karena mau menuruti perintah Jitsui. Namun lebih ke harga dirinya sendiri (melawan seseorang tanpa senjata, akan membuatnya dicap sebagai seorang pengecut), “Kau meremehkan kami, huh? Berani sekali masuk kemari tanpa membawa senjata apapun padahal polisi sudah mengawasi tempat ini.”

“Aku tidak meremehkan. Aku hanya tidak suka saja dengan kekerasan,” Lawan bicaranya menjawab santai, bahunya mengedik acuh, “Lagipula aku masih memiliki ini—“ Telunjuk ramping itu mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya—memberi gestur bahwa isi kepalanya tidaklah kosong—dan sorot matanya terlihat mengejek, “—tidak seperti kalian, para polisi yang selalu bertindak sembrono dan tidak mengetahui seni berpikir logika.”

“Tch, sialan kau.”

Hatano dengan gesit, menerjang maju untuk menahan Jitsui yang berjarak tak jauh dengannya. Namun, momen sedetiknya ternyata lebih lambat dari sang pencuri, karena dengan cekatan, Jitsui langsung mengunci pergerakannya, menahan kedua tangannya ke belakang, dan memojokkannya ke hadapan kaca yang menjadi pembatas mereka dengan dunia luar.

“Inilah yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Kalian para polisi sungguh _ceroboh_ dan _bodoh_ ,” Jitsui berbisik tepat di telinga Hatano dan tanpa perlu Hatano bertatap muka, ia yakin pemuda itu tengah memasang seringai penuh kemenangan, “Namun kalian _penghibur_ yang baik untuk kami para pencuri. Jadi aku akan mengapresiasi penuh pada usaha kalian.”

Bukan tanpa alasan, mereka menyematkan titel ahli beladiri pada Hatano. Sebab tak butuh waktu lama, ia berhasil melepas cengkeraman Jitsui. Secara refleks pun, Jitsui mundur beberapa langkah.

“Menarik sekali mendapat perlawanan seperti itu darimu, Tuan. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa latih tanding _karate_ bersama? Aku yakin kau akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh.”

Hatano berdecih, “Berisik. Untuk ukuran penjahat, kau banyak omong sekali.”

“Ah, maafkan. Aku terlalu senang setelah tahu kalau dirimu yang akan menangkapku, Tuan,” Nadanya jenaka, membuat Hatano semakin tambah jengkel, “Ya, tapi itu pun jika kau memang bisa menangkapku.”

“Percaya diri sekali. Tentu saja aku akan menangkapmu.” _Karena ini harus cepat diakhiri._

Sang polisi menarik senjatannya yang sempat terlupakan dan lantas membidiknya pada Sang Pencuri.

Namun, lagi-lagi, ia tak mampu untuk menarik pelatuknya. Sebab bom cahaya yang dilempar Jitsui ke arahnya, membuat pengelihatannya terganggu. Dan detik selanjutnya berlalu sangat cepat kala Hatano mendengar suara kaca pecah serta suara deru baling-baling helikopter yang terbang merendah.

Setelah bidang pengelihatannya kembali, Hatano sontak melihat ke arah kaca yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping dan sedikit merutuk kala mendapati Jitsui ternyata telah lolos dari genggamannya. Sang pencuri terlihat menggantung pada tali yang terikat pada helikopter yang membawanya menjauhi gedung tempat Hatano berada dan tak lupa pula, Jitsui melambaikan tangannya, seolah ingin menegaskan kekalahan sang polisi pada dunia.

_Seolah ingin dunia tahu kalau polisi itu bukanlah apa-apa di matanya._

_Dan mendeklarasikan bahwa selamanya ia akan menang dalam berbagai perang._

.

.

“Selanjutnya saat kita bertemu, _hiburlah_ aku lagi, Tuan Polisi.”


	4. Basah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kau membuat tubuhku basah.”

“Salah siapa tak mendengarkan aku tadi pagi soal _jangan lupa membawa payung karena sekarang tengah musim hujan_?”

Jawaban untuk pertanyaannya disambut bersin keras yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru apartemen, “Maafkan aku, Jitsui,” Kepingan sayu milik Hatano, kembali bertatapan dengan sosok pemuda di hadapannya. “Tadi pagi aku harus buru-buru. Jadi aku lu— _hachoo_!”

Gerakan handuk yang mengusap acak-acak surai kecokelatan yang basah akibat derasnya air hujan itu, refleks berhenti, “Permintaan maaf diterima,” Jitsui lantas melenggang masuk ke arah dapur, mengambil apron masak yang tergantung, dan berjalan menuju kompor, “Sekarang Hatano-san mandi saja dulu dan akan aku buatkan semangkuk sup untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu.”

Mendadak, lampu imajiner menyala terang di atas kepala Hatano.

Alih-alih menuruti instruksi Jitsui untuk berseka, nyatanya, ia malah memilih untuk ikut masuk ke dapur dan mengendap-ngendap ke belakang punggung pemuda tersebut. Dengan perlahan, kedua lengan Hatano pun terulur dan mengerat di sekitar pinggang ramping Jitsui yang tengah sibuk dengan panci sup.

Salahkan otaknya yang kelewat usil sehingga satu ide kelakar muncul di saat-saat seperti ini.

“Hatano-san, lepas!”

“Tidak mau. Kau hangat ...” Kepalanya tersampir di perpotongan leher Jitsui. Ada sensasi yang nyaman kala kulitnya bersambut dengan kulit Jitsui, “... dan wangi—eh? Kau mengganti parfummu, huh? Baunya berbeda.”

“Iya, siang ini aku baru membeli parfum baru,” Jitsui merespon datar dan ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Ah, kenapa membeli parfum dengan wangi yang baru?" Suara Hatano sedikit teredam.

"Hanya ingin suasana baru." Lugas, "Kenapa memangnya, Hatano-san?"

"Oh, tak apa. Aku menyukai yang dulu, yang harumnya seperti harum sirup maple manis. Meskipun wangi yang ini juga tetap cocok untukmu, sih. Jadi aku tak keberatan."

“Senang mendengar jika kau suka," Jitsui terkekeh, "Nah, cukup basa-basinya. Jadi sekarang, bisakah kau melepaskanku agar aku dapat lanjut memasak?”

“Hee? Tidak mau, ah.”

“Kau membuat tubuhku basah.”

“Iya, aku tahu. Aku sengaja.”

“Eh?”

“Supaya kita bisa mandi bersama-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #AliceButuhLibur


	5. Malam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mimpi indah, Jitsui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Arietta © Alice Klein  
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."  
> .  
> .  
> Happy reading~!

Di saat angin malam menjadi kawan, rembulan dan sinar bintang yang malu-malu mengintip dari tirai-tirai kelam yang menjuntai turun dari haribaan. Gelap memang menyiratkan seram dan sepi senyapnya memenjarakan gulita dalam kungkungan yang suram. Malam adalah malam. Tak lebih hanya sebuah masa yang menandakan jika semesta butuh rehat dalam hari-hari yang tersulam dalam garisan Sang Maha Pencipta.

Dan di kala itu, dua entitas beda dunia, duduk di pelataran gereja. Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan berdua saja. Sunyi ada, namun tak terbilang. Si surai hitam pun memutuskan untuk bersenandung kecil. Sayup-sayup iramanya akrab dan dikenali oleh sang surai cokelat di sebelahnya yang tengah sibuk menikmati sebaran permata acak di atas dirgantara.

“ _Ave Maria_?”

“Hm?” Senandungnya berhenti, ia kemudian menoleh dan binar-binarnya bersambut, diiringi senyuman hangat yang kontras dengan suhu malam itu, “Kau mengetahuinya, Hatano-san?”

“Sekali dua kali aku pernah mendengarnya,” Yang dipanggil _Hatano_ itu menjawab dengan khasnya, lipatan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik _occipital_ yang menengadah ke angkasa. “… dan itu tidak buruk.”

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh singkat, “Aku pikir _vampire_ seperti kalian benci lagu puji-pujian.”

“Tsk, memangnya menurutmu, kami tak dapat mengapresiasi keindahan, Jitsui?”

“Ah, maafkan aku,” Sang pastor muda merespon dengan rendah hati. “Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu.”

Hatano mendengus geli. Sangat menarik dapat menggoda pemuda tersebut, “ _Nah_ , aku tak tersinggung sebetulnya. Santai saja.”

“Untunglah,” Dan sebelum hening lagi-lagi mengambil alih pembicaraan, Jitsui kembali angkat suara, “Boleh aku bertanya suatu hal, Hatano-san?”

“Bertanya apa?”

Sungguh, pertanyaan yang terlontar setelahnya, tak dapat Hatano duga…

“… bagaimana rasanya menghisap darah manusia?”

Satu pertanyaan yang lolos dengan begitu polosnya, nyaris membuat Hatano tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, “Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu, Jitsui?”

“Aku penasaran saja,” Bahunya terlihat naik singkat dan ekspresinya nampak tak meragu, “Soalnya yang kalian—para _vampire_ —minum itu ‘kan, tak awam bagi kami.”

Pembelaan Jitsui tidak meleset, sih. Tapi Hatano benar-benar tak yakin harus menjawab seperti apa, “Err, rasanya … ya, begitu saja.” _Ya, memang mau bagaimana lagi?_

“Hee?” Dan dari responnya, Hatano yakin jika Jitsui tidak puas dengan pernyataan yang barusan ia katakan, “Rasanya biasa sajakah?”

Entah apa yang membuat Jitsui sebegitu kukuhnya ingin tahu. Mungkin sifat aslinya memang seperti itu, kendati Hatano tak begitu yakin, “Tidak biasa juga … tapi, ya, berbeda saja.”

“Hmm, begitu, ya.”

Seharusnya Hatano dapat bernapas lega setelah ini, namun Jitsui nyatanya tak ingin membuat Hatano lepas tangan begitu saja.

“Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib para korbanmu?”

_Nah, ini._

“Korbanku tak mati kok, jika itu maksudmu,” Ucap Hatano sekenanya karena ia paham ke mana arah pertanyaan yang terakhir akan bermuara. “Karena aku hanya menghisap sedikit darah mereka.”

“Oh, benarkah?”

“Kau tak percaya padaku, eh?”

“Iya, mungkin.” Nadanya jenaka dan tarikan di sudut bibirnya mempertegas itu semua, “Sedengarku, kalian adalah makhluk yang rakus. Jadi tak mungkin kalau kalian bertindak dengan begitu … manusiawi.”

Ah, menarik. Jitsui meragukannya. “ _Well_ , kau penasaran sekali sepertinya, Jitsui.”

“Tentu. Kenapa bisa tidak?”

“Kalau begitu … kau ingin tahu rasanya?”

“Bukan begi—Hatano—“

Gerakan setelahnya, mengalir setenang aliran kehidupan di malam hari. Satu tangan meraih dagu Sang Pastor, lalu mengajak tubuh itu untuk mendekat sampai ruang di antara keduanya bias menjadi satu senti. Sekilas, napas hangat Hatano menyapu sensor kulit Jitsui. Manik jelaga terpaku membatu kala tak sengaja mengerling pada kedua taring yang tersembul di kisi-kisi bibir yang menyeringai tipis.

“ … izinkan aku untuk dapat menghisap darahmu, Tuan Pastor.”

Selanjutnya yang Jitsui rasakan hanyalah rasa nyeri yang panas hingga pandangannya pun menggelap ditelan malam.

.

.

_“Mimpi indah, Jitsui.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dari: Alice Klein  
> Untuk: Alice Klein  
> CIE YANG SANTAI KARENA GAK ADA JURNALLL~~
> 
> /abaikan saja dia/


	6. satu suara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aku ... belum dapat ... ciuman ... selamat datang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALICE KANGEN HATAJITSU HUWEEEEE :"(( /BERISIK/  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Arietta © Alice Klein  
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."  
> .  
> .  
> Happy reading~!

Dari tepi balkon, Jitsui memandang ke arah landskap kota di seberang mata. Kelip-kelip cahaya gedung kelihatan tidak padam, bahkan saat malam menjelang, semua malah makin terlihat jelas, bersaingan dengan taburan kejora di angkasa. Kota besar tak tidur, tapi Jitsui tetap merasa sunyi.

Bulan kali ini ada di tahta tertinggi, tanpa arak-arakan mendung kelabu. Kesukaan Jitsui di kala langit sudah gelap adalah merasakan embus angin malam yang bertiup sembari memejamkan sejenak kelopak matanya. Lalu ia akan menghitung dalam hati, berapa lama lagi kira-kira ia harus menunggu?

Satu, dua, tiga ...

Seharusnya pemuda itu sudah ada di depan pintu, mengeluarkan kunci, dan memutar kenopnya. Jitsui selanjutnya akan mengulangi hitungannya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, empa—

Kedua pundaknya dipegang, Jitsui agak tersentak karena hitungannya meleset. Kepalanya otomatis menoleh ke belakang dan langsung disambut senyum lebar yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

“ _Ta_ ... _da ... i ... ma_.” Sang pemilik senyum lebar berucap, gerak mulutnya sengaja dibuat sangat jelas.

Jitsui langsung bisa mengartikan. Dengan segera, ia meraih buku catatan kecil dari saku mantelnya dan menulis cepat sebuah respons.

‘ _Okaerinasai_ , Hatano-san.’ Ia menunjukan tulisannya kepada pemuda yang baru saja tiba seraya mengukir senyum tipis.

Pundak Hatano berguncang, Jitsui tahu jika pemuda itu tertawa meski tak mendengar suaranya. Telapak tangan yang lebih besar dan kokoh itu menepuk surai jelaganya perlahan.

“Ma ... kan ... ma ... lam?” Satu tangannya yang bebas, bergerak untuk mengusap-usap perutnya.

Jitsui mengartikan lagi gerak bibir Hatano—juga membaca gesturnya—dan alih-alih menjawab dengan tulisan yang lain, ia malah menarik tangan pemuda tersebut dan menuntunnya menuju ruang makan bertema minimalis mereka. Di atas meja makan, sudah terhidang makan malam yang menggugah. Hatano dapat merasakan perutnya makin meminta untuk diisi.

Hatano duduk dan Jitsui mengambil semangkuk nasi yang masih panas. Satu porsi nasi yang sangat banyak untuk Hatano. Jitsui duduk tepat di seberang Hatano dan ia agak terkekeh sewaktu melihat ekspresi Hatano yang nampak tak sabaran menyantap hidangannya.

“Eh? Ji ... tsui, ti ... dak ... ma ... kan?”

Jitsui tersenyum dan menggeleng. Dirogoh kembali buku catatan kecilnya dan menulis di halaman lain yang masih kosong.

‘Maaf, tadi aku sudah makan duluan.’

Surai hazel itu mengangguk-angguk paham sambil ber-‘oh’ ria. “A ... ku ... ma ... kan, ya?”

Ganti Jitsui mengangguk singkat tanpa menghilangkan senyum.

“ _Itta ... da ... ki ... masu_!”

Kedua sikutnya menjadi tumpuan dan tangannya menyangga dagu. Ia menunggu komentar atas masakan yang ia buat.

“Wah! Enak!”

Melihat ekspresi senang itu, Jitsui tahu jika hasilnya tak mengecewakan.

Pena diraih kembali, ‘Syukurlah. Makanlah yang banyak. Hatano-san pasti lapar.’

Hatano mengangguk, dengan rakus langsung melahap semuanya tanpa tersisa. Jitsui tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Sebuah penghargaan kecil baginya bisa membuat Hatano senang selepas bekerja.

Mangkuk kosong dan sumpitnya diletakan di meja, Hatano bersandar. Perut ditepuk-tepuk singkat, kekenyangan.

“Perut ... penuh ...”

Jitsui jadi terkekeh lagi. Lantas berdiri untuk mengambil piring-piring kotor. Tubuhnya agak membungkuk sewaktu mengambil mangkuk yang ada di depan Hatano dan tanpa ia duga, dengan cepat, Hatano mencuri satu kecupan dari bibirnya.

Semu tipis merah muda memulas pipi dan Hatano tersenyum jenaka.

“Aku ... belum dapat ... ciuman ... selamat datang.” Kekehan ringan.

Jelaga milik Jitsui mengerjap dua kali sebelum kedua sudut bibirnya naik. Tubuhnya tegak, menaruh sebentar piring-piring kotor untuk menulis sesuatu. ‘Maaf aku lupa.’

“Dimaafkan ... karena ... masakannya enak.”

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain lantas keduanya pun terkekeh. Seperti biasa, hanya satu suara yang mewarnai hari.

Dunia Jitsui tak memiliki suara. Namun Hatano, dengan senang hati, menghapus kesunyiannya.


End file.
